


Lovely Day For It; Part II

by Spoonzi



Series: We Joyless Few [2]
Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Joy Pills, OC Story, Off Joy, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonzi/pseuds/Spoonzi
Summary: Part II: Thomas  & Clancy’s story
Relationships: Thomas Everett (OC) & Clancy Dawnburrow (OC)
Series: We Joyless Few [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680010
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Lovely Day For It; Part II

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of a story set in the We Happy Few universe about my OCs Thomas Everett, a maintenance worker who accidentally forgets his joy, and Clancy Dawnburrow, a Bobby who is his long time friend and love interest.

Making his way through town is much easier than he thought it would be. Though it should have been fairly obvious to him that if you walk with a pep in your step and greet people back when they greet you then you blend in pretty easy. Granted, most people tend not to talk to Thomas when he is in his maintenance uniform lest they distract him from keeping the city’s electronics going. No one wants to miss Uncle Jack, after all. 

He stops a few times. Fixes a sensor or a monitor or a random leaky pipe. It’s on his route and he wouldn’t want to get into trouble and be found out, plus it adds to how normal he looks. He gets home just a few minutes shy of when he’s supposed to luckily and he knows no one will notice if he skives off the last few minutes because he’s set his hours card to punch automatically— he’d forgotten one too many times in joy haze. 

Thomas goes through the motions. Removes his boiler suit, hangs it next to the other two— it’s Wednesday not Friday according to his calendar so he doesn’t need to wash them yet—, chooses a pair of grey slacks and a lovely bright sweater vest, ties his tie a little crooked and has to retie it, recombs his already neat hair, and double checks to make sure no oil or dry motiline are on his mask or hands. He has to take deep breaths before he leaves his house but he makes it out okay. 

His smile is easy because his mask forces it and he’s always had a natural bounce to his step so blending in even out of uniform isn’t hard. He stops in the joy booth nearest to his house to keep up appearances and hovers his empty joy bottle under the dispenser cranking out a few vanilla joys. As he’s capping his pill bottle another pain shoots through his head causing him to flinch back against the side of the booth. 

_ He’s cramped inside a phone booth, his legs tangled up with someone else’s. As always Clancy seems so much bigger than he does. His wild brown curls are floating around his face and his bright blue eyes hold poorly contained excitement. Thomas is hit all at once with how attractive he is causing him to look away from the taller boy to the pay phone.  _

_ “Come on, I want to get ice cream on the way home.” The darker haired boy says nudging Thomas’ shoulder.  _

_ The blond rolls his eyes because his friend always wants ice cream, the horrible syrupy strawberry stuff he likes so much instead of an easy and delicious vanilla milkshake. He pushes his coin into the slot and grabs the phone jamming it up against his ear as he punches in his home number. It rings out and his mother’s voice comes through sounding a bit distracted. “Hullo, Mum! I know Dais and Lils are having friends over tonight, so is it alright if I go to Clancy’s?” _

Thomas blinks away the fog in his eyes and stumbles out of the joy booth. A woman smiles wider than her natural at him and greets him jubilantly and thankfully instinct has him creating her just the same. Once she slips into the booth, he lets out a sigh of relief and jams his joy bottle into his pocket glancing around the street. He’s got to get to Clancy as soon as possible. He sets back off on his trek to the Executive Committee hoping his long time friend isn’t on patrol when he gets there. 

**Author's Note:**

> For aesthetic and visual aid, my Pinterest board for my We Happy Few OCs can be found [https://pin.it/22OrU2V](here).


End file.
